Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to active solid-state devices.
Description of Related Art
In the recent years, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have become popular in general and commercial lighting applications. As being light sources, LEDs have many advantages including low energy consumption, long lifetime, small size, and fast switching, and hence conventional illuminant technology, such as incandescent lamps, is gradually replaced by LEDs.
When light-emitting diodes are initially formed, a portion of the light-emitting diodes may be defective. When the light-emitting diodes are respectively transferred to pixels of a receiving substrate, the defective light-emitting diodes occupy spaces of the corresponding pixels but provide little performance for the illumination.